Life or Death
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: To save the life of one of their own, someone from their past must return. But will they trade one life for another? Please Review! Review Please! The end of this story is near! I do not own SVU.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters**.

It had been a long day in court; the trial was a slam-dunk. The defendant had authority issues especially with powerful women. He raped and murdered three corporate lawyers and two real-estate lawyers. The defense attorney was of course a man, none other than Lionel Granger himself. When she began her cross-examination, he became agitated and his behavior became violent. He lashed out at her yelling out "I'll kill you too you stupid bitch! Just like the others!" He was hailed away and his attorney of course motioned for a miss trial but that was denied. Lionel stopped her on the way up to her office. He congratulated her on her easy win.

She put her head down on her desk and took a deep breath. She loved her job and had finally grown accustom of working in special victims. White collar had been much easier for her to deal with. There was nothing to think about. She remembered her first case with SVU, every single detail of it. Her thoughts when she pulled that little girl out of the cooler. She had gone to Arthur Branch and told him she wanted out. She wanted straight homicide. But he told her he had been watching her for this job.

She looked at her watch and it was almost eleven. She gathered her paper work and put them in her briefcase. She just wanted to go home and forget the day ever happened. As she finished gathering her things, there was a knock on the door. "Casey, its Elliot."

"Come in." She said. She hadn't seen him all day and was glad that he stopped by. Her heart began to race as he walked through the door. _God, Casey calm down. _ She thought to herself. "What can I do for you detective?" She asked as she walked around her desk to wear he stood.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win counselor. " He said with a smile. She loved his smile. It was beautiful and warming, causing her to smile back.

"He of course confessed after lunging at me." She said with a sigh. She grabbed her coat and threw it over her arm. "Late night, Elliot?"

She looked directly into his eyes as she asked. He didn't remove his gaze. He brought his arm up to scratch his head. "We're going out for drinks and I was wondering if you'd like to join us." He said.

She smiled. _Why not? _ She thought to herself. "Sure." She said as she began to walk towards the door. He put his hand on the small of her back as he followed her out. This made her stopped and looked at him. His face turned red as he looked away. She wrapped her free arm around his as they began to walk once more.

When they arrived at the bar, Munch, Fin, and Olivia were already sitting at the table. They all smiled as they entered, congratulating her on her success in court. They sat down and ordered a round of beers. After a couple of hours of Munch's conspiracy about the government listening in on her private phone calls they all decided that it was late. She couldn't remember the last time she ever laughed like that.

"I have to admit Casey, that's the first time I've ever seen you laugh." Olivia said as she began to walk out of the bar with them.

"Yeah, I would have to agree." Elliot chimed in as they walked up the steps to the street. Olivia stopped. Flashbacks of the event that happened few years ago that caused her best friend to go into the witness protection. Alex laying there on the sidewalk and she couldn't stop the bleeding. She felt helpless. She remembered the burst of emotions that hit her like a bus when the doctor had announce Alex dead. Then to see Alex step out of that black SUV to tell them they were never going to see her again didn't make it any better.

After they had dropped Olivia off, Elliot headed for Casey's apartment. They sat quietly, no one saying a single word. Casey just looked out of the window and watched the rainfall lightly. _Gods she's beautiful. _

"So that's where it happened?" She said softly breaking the silence.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Yeah, it was so sudden." He pulled up to her apartment building and stopped the car. "I'll walk you up." He said getting out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for her and they walked up to the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow"

She looked at him. "Yeah, I had a nice time." She said with a smile.

Elliot took her hand and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight." She said before walking away. Casey stood there shocked. Happy but shocked. She smiles and walked into her building. She stood silently in the elevator. _Wow._ She thought to herself. She didn't think that Elliot could feel for her the way she felt for him. She would have thought that he and Olivia were attracted to each other.

She opened the door and walked half way through the doorway and stopped. Her apartment was trashed, her sofa turned over, papers all over the floor. Her drawers and cupboards were open and everything was on the floor. But the one scene that caught her attention was the message that was written on her living room wall. She reached into her pockets to get her phone but was hit across the back of the head and fell to the floor. She turned around and locked at her attacker. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. "Scream and I'll kill you." was all she heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the precinct, Elliot and Olivia sat at their desk quietly. No one had said a word since they had come in this morning, especially Munch and Fin. They were usually the ones who started the teasing. Olivia couldn't take the silent anymore. "So what happened after you dropped me off?"

Elliot looked up from his desk. "Nothing." He simply said.

"Nothing?" Munch said as he sighed and took out his wallet and handed Fin five dollars. Fin accepted with a smile. Leave it to them two to turn something into a bet.

"I dropped her off and kissed her goodnight." Elliot said with a smile then returned his attention back to his papers. He was starting to worry, he hadn't heard from her all morning and it was almost noon. He wanted to take her out to lunch. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial her number until he was interrupted.

"Guys, in my office, now!" Cragen said without even standing in the doorway for more than two seconds. They all got up and wondered what was going on. They all filed into the office to find a man standing behind Cragen's desk. A man they all new well and was the last person they expected to see.

"You all remember DEA Agent Hammond." Cragen said.

They said nothing. Olivia was the first to speak. "Did something happen to Alex and Antonio?" Her voice soft like a child.

"No, at least for now. " He said with a sigh. "We have news that Velez is in town." With that everyone in the room stiffened and was fully alert. Alex's face was running threw Elliot's head as well as everyone else in the room. He pictured that scared little boy's face. "She wants to see you two." Olivia looked up at him than back at the Cragen.

Her eyes lit up. They were filled with both worry and happiness. "When?"

They pulled up to a very nice neighborhood. Quiet streets, beautiful brick homes. Two story, three car garages, and walk out basements. They pulled into the drive way of a lovely white house bricked house. There were two black SUV's and one white Mercedes sedan in the drive way. Which they figured to be Alex's. They walked up to the door, nervous yet excited. Olivia wondered how Alex looked, if she had changed much. When she came back to testify against a few years ago, her hair was longer and she looked older but still beautiful. Agent Hammondopened the door and they entered the house. The living room was beautiful. Marble floors clean white walls, a beautiful chandelier hanging in the entrance. She knew that it was Alex's doing.

She looked at Elliot who was just taking in the view quietly. Then they heard the sound of feet moving quickly towards them from the second floor. Elliot look to see who it was and saw a little boy running down the stairs, it was Antonio. He had grown. When they last saw him he was only eight years old. He hugged Elliot along with Olivia. "Hey there, how have you been?" Olivia asked as hugged him.

"I'm doing good and you?" He looked at Elliot with a smile but then it faded. "Mommy said we have to move again." Elliot looked at his sad eyes. Mommy, he called Alex mommy.

"Is that what your mother told you?" Elliot asked.

"I see you got here safely." They heard a voice call from the top of the stairs. They looked up and saw Alex walking gracefully down the stairs. Her hair was a darker brown and her eyes still that bright blue. She was still beautiful. _Wow. She hasn't changed.. _ Elliot thought to himself. She was still slender and she looked great in a white shirt and white sweater.

She reached the bottom and looked at them. "Miss me?" She said with a grin. They both hugged her and smiled.

"You look great." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I like your hair." Olivia said with a laugh. It was still long and shinny. Antonio ran to his adoptive mother's side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and ran her hand threw his hair. "Sweetheart, why don't you go into the kitchen and see what the Marshals are doing?" He nodded and walked away. She waited until he was out of sight then they headed to the living room. They sat down. "So I hear Velez is in town." She asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, we're doing everything we can to find him and put him away." Olivia said softly.

"We won't let anything happen to you and Antonio." Elliot said kindly. She knew that. She trusted them with her life. She nodded and looked towards the window.

"When we were moved after the trial he had nightmares every night." She said as she turned to look at him. "I don't want him to go threw that again." She had really that loved that boy.

"We…" Elliot began to talk but was interrupted by his phone. He looked at the caller ID. "Casey." She said with relief. "Hi, where were you all morning?" He said with a smile.

"Casey is a little _tied_ up right now. But I believe you have a message waiting for you at her apartment." Elliot's smile faded and his face went pale. The phone call ended and he looked at Olivia and Alex who were staring at him with worried faces.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Alex's asked quickly.

"We have to get to Casey's apartment now." Elliot said heading to the door quickly. "We'll call you later okay?" Alex nodded and watched her friends leave.

"Elliot slow down and tell me what that phone call was all about." Olivia said as he pulled up to Casey's apartment. He had been quiet the whole right there.

"That was a man using Casey's phone. He said she was tied up but there's a message for us at her apartment." Elliot jumped out of the car and ran up the steps. Luckily there was someone just leaving the apartment and he quickly ran threw the door. When they reached Casey's apartment, the door was closed but it was unlocked. He pushed it open and slowly took in the scene. Olivia gasped as she walked in. She followed Elliot's gaze to the wall. _Bring her to us and we won't kill your girlfriend.-Velez_


	3. Chapter 3

She felt her head start to pound but everything was still dark. She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't have the strength to. Her arms were tied about her hand. She felt something hard against her back, it was cold and rough. She was practically knelling on the ground with her head hanging down. _What happened to me?_ She thought to herself. The event in her apartment flashed back into her mind, the message written on her living room wall. _Velez. Oh my god. Alex!_ She screamed in her mind. She forced herself to open her eyes. She tried to move her arms but she was tied up against a cold hard brick wall. She was sitting on her knees on the ground. The room wasn't completely dark, the only light that lit the room softly was the flame of a candle that sat about 3 feet from her position. She looked around the room trying to see if there was any sign of where she was being held. Nothing, not even a single window, _I must be in a basement somewhere._ She thought. She felt something-wet trickle down the side of her face, blood. She remembered being knocked over the head causing her to pass out.

The pounding in her head increased causing her to close her eyes. She sat back against the wall and began to cry softly. She heard the door open and opened her eyes. She saw a man who looked to be in his late 30's step in. He was well dressed in a nicely pressed white blazer. He was slim, about 134lbs and he looked to be about 5'9. He was carrying something in his hand. He knelt down next to Casey and held her face in his hands. He examined her. She looked at him. His eyes were soft and a dark brown. She turned away but pulled her face back. "They will not harm you if you corporate." He said helping Casey drink the content in the cup. It was water. "Just tell them what they want and everything will be over."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Casey said. Her voice was horsed and it hurt her to speak. He looked towards the door and she followed his gaze. Two men stepped in. She couldn't see their faces. One of them walked up to where she was sitting.

He stood there quietly and looked at the man next to her. "Leave us." With that the man got up and left quietly. "Now Miss. Novak, we need the location of Alexandra Cabot." She said as he grabbed her by the neck. She gripped hard causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to bring her hands to her neck but they were tied up against the wall.

he released his grip and she fell back to the floor coughing and trying to breathe. She look slow deep breaths. "I…don't….know where…she…is." She said between coughs. The man brought his back band up against her face causing her to fall back against the floor. She felt blood begin to fill her mouth. She tried to sit up but it was very hard not being able to use her hands. She coughed and spit the blood onto the floor. She kept her gaze away from the man standing before her.

"Think about your own life, Miss. Novak." With that he left the room followed by the other man that entered with him. She tried to lay down on the floor but the best she could do was slouch against the wall. She felt tears falling down her face. _Did Elliot figure that I was missing yet? Is he going to save me?_ She thought to herself. _Alex, they want to kill Alex._ She said. She felt herself drift into darkness once more. _ I have to be strong. _She thought to herself on last time before the darkness consumed her.

CSU was combing through every thing in Casey's apartment. Neighbors being interviewed but none saw or heard anything. Either someone was threatening them to keep silent or who ever did this was one very quiet person. Elliot couldn't stand not doing anything. He just stood there with his eyes on the message. _Bring her to us and we wont kill your girlfriend.-Velez. _Velez, the man that started all of this of this pain, Alex going into witness protection, and now this. Casey. He was going to find her. He wasn't going to give in to his demands. He'll bring her home alive even if it was the last thing he will do.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex paced around her kitchen, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She had gotten a frantic phone call from Olivia. She wouldn't tell her what had happened, only said to stay put and she would explain as soon as she arrived. More marshals had showed up but none would tell her anything. She sent Antonio to his room. She didn't want him to hear what Olivia had to say. She tried to keep him as safe as possible. After the trial, Agent Hammen had told them that they we're being moved to new identities. She promised Antonio that she would let no harm come his way.

She remembered the first day he had called her mommy. She smiled as the memory returned to her.

_She heard footsteps coming into her room. She heard a soft voice drawing her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find Antonio standing at her bedside holding is stuffed bear tightly. She propped herself on her elbow. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked as she shifted over in her bed to make room for him. She climbed in under the covers still hugging his teddy. She gently ran her hand threw his hair. "Now tell me what happened." She said softly. _

"_I had another nightmare." He said with his child like voice. Only a year had gone by since the tragic event of his parent's murder. He would have the same dream almost every night. _

"_What was different about this dream?" She asked, looking at him with soft eyes._

"_The ghost came back to kill you." He said on the verge of tears. _

_She lay down and held him in her arms. She had grown to love this boy as her own child. A child she knew she could not have. She didn't want a life of hiding and running for this little boy. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She kissed his forehead and felt him relax. _

_She looked down and saw his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep. She loosened her hold of him but felt him stir. "Goodnight, mommy." He whispered. A smile swept across her face. He called me mommy. _

"_Goodnight sweetheart."_

"Miss. Cabot?"a voice called her out of her thought. She looked at the man standing in front of her. She was one of the marshals. His name was John. He was still young but willing to protect her and Antonio with is life. She told him not to worry about protecting her; she wanted him to focus on Antonio. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking. Did something happen?" She asked quickly.

"Detective Benson is here." He said as Olivia walked into the kitchen. They smiled at each other. She could see the worry in Olivia's eyes.

Alex nodded to the John and he left the room. "What something to drink?" She asked Olivia as she took off her jacket.

"No, thanks." She said as sat down at the counter. She saw Alex wanting to get to the point. She never liked being having to wait. "Alex, Casey's been kidnapped." Olivia said softly. Tears forming in her eyes.

Alex put her hands on the counter and stood in front of Olivia. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She shook her head and looked into the detective's eyes. Worry swept across her face. "What's the rest of the story, Olivia?" She knew that she was keeping some part from her.

Olivia sighed. "I think you should sit down." She said as she moved to the kitchen table followed by Alex. She took a deep breath. "There was a message on the wall of Casey's living room. It was from Velez." She put her hand on top of Alex's. She didn't have to say what the message said. She knew Alex figured it out. She had prosecuted one of his men and he would do anything to keep himself from being extradited. Now he was here, looking for her.

"He wants a trade, me for her." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears. She got up and walked to the window. She stood there with her arms crossed. "He will kill her if you don't give him what he wants." She said softly.

Olivia got up and walked around to stand next to Alex. She couldn't stand this, in order to save one life, another had to be given up. She turned Alex to face her. "You're my best friend, I wont let anything happen to you." She pulled Alex into a hug.

"What about Casey?" Alex asked her fighting back the tears. She had only gotten to know her for a short period of time but she knew she was a good person.

Olivia closed her eyes. That night where Casey was attacked in her office came back to her. The vision of her beaten form lying on the floor. She and Casey had become good friends over the past few years. "We'll find a way to being her back alive." She pulled back from the hug and looked into Alex eyes. "Huang is calling in a favor from a friend with the CIA."

Alex looked at Olivia. She knew Olivia would protest to her next demand. "I want to go to the prescient."

"You what?" Elliot yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe that Huang had called in the CIA on this matter. She was one of them and they should be handling her case. Elliot paced around Cragen's office, his temper raging. He couldn't sit around and do nothing. He wanted to be out there looking for her. They don't want this to go public. He looked out the window and saw John and Fin running around talking to the other officers to see if they got any new leads.

"Elliot, she's not her officially. I asked her for a favor." Huang tried to explain.

"This is Casey's and Alex's life we're gambling with here." Cragen said to Huang. He walked around his desk and headed to the door to see what the happened outside the door. Everyone had gone quite. He opened the door to see Olivia standing next to a tall woman with dark brown hair. "Liv?" He said. The woman turned around to face him. "Alex?" He said shocked to see her here. He looked around and saw four marshals standing behind her. Giving her space but still close enough to protect her.

"Hello Don." She said with a smile. Everyone missed that smile. The room was still quite. Some in shock to see their former dead A.D.A back and alive. The silence was interrupted by a set of heels clicking on the floor. They turned their heads and saw and young oriental woman walking in they're direction. She looked to be in her late twenties. She was beautiful, her shoulder length dark brown hair flowing behind her. She was dressed in nice black slacks, a light pink-collar button down shirt underneath a black blazer jacket. She was holding a manila envelope in her hand.

She stopped just a few feet away from the group. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

John was the first to greet her with a smile. "No, I'm detective Munch. And you are?" He shook her hand.

She looked directly at Alex. "Katrina Lee" Alex answered. Everyone in the room looked at the two. _They know each other?_ Elliot thought to himself.

"Agent Katrina Johnson with the CIA." She looked at Alex and her eyes soften. She knew Alex was angry with her but she understood. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that."

Alex nodded. "Agent Johnson, how do you two know each other?" Elliot asked.

"Neighbors." She said. She looked at him up and down. "You must be Detective Stabler."

"Yeah." He said crossing his arms.

"We have a bigger problem." She said. She pulled out a manila envelope from underneath her arm. She handed it to Elliot. "This came for you." He opened it and took out the pictures. He gasped and anger and sadness filled his eyes. Cragen took the picture from his hand and looked at them. Olivia, Fin, Munch, Huang and Alex looked over his shoulders. They all stood there shocked and anger filled each one. The picture was of Casey tied to a wall, blood falling down her face and there was a message written on the bottom of the picture. _Her time is running out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright you guys… this is where the story changes from the original. Enjoy!**

**Rach- Conspiracy stays! Lol**

**Jkrowling17-thank you! This one will be better. **

Casey woke up and brought her hand to her head. She opened her eyes and found her hands were no longer tied to the wall. She was lying on the cold concrete floor. She winced as she tried to move. She thinks she has been here for a day but being in a room with no windows it was hard to tell what time it was. She tried to roll over put gasp as a sharp pain shot through her chest.

"_Do you really think your detectives will trade Alexandra's life to save yours?" The man said as he kicked her in the ribs. "Just tell us where she is and he'll let you go."_

She groaned as the memory came back to her. She thought about Elliot. She had to fight, she had to hold on. But she felt so week. She heard footsteps coming towards her. "No" she manages so say. It hurt even as she spoke.

"Casey," the voice was soft and kind. She knew that voice. She looked at the face of the man who knelt beside her. She was gently whipping away the blood on her forehead. She helped her slowly sit up, she winced. He looked at her then lifted her shirt to check her ribs. "They're just bruised. Try not to move to much." He said to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked as he handed her a cup of water. She tried to hold the cup but felt is slip out of her grasp, she didn't even have the strength to hold a cup of water. He took the cup from her hand and held it to her mouth.

"I have a daughter about your age. When I look at you I see her." He said as he removed the cup from her lips and placed it on the floor. He picked up a bowl and lifted the spoon to Casey's lips. She turned her head away. "It's soup. You need to eat to regain your strength." She turned her head back and swallowed the soup. She began to cough, she brought her hand to her mouth. He handed her the cup of water and she drank it slowly.

"Thank you." Her voice trembled. "You can help me by getting me out of here."

He looked at her. He could see her pain, feel her suffering. He wanted to help her. "Get some rest." He said as he gathered the cup and bowl. She watched him leave and closed the door behind him. She laid back down slowly trying not to hurt herself more. She just looked at the ceiling and prayed they would find her soon.

Katrina walked into Elizabeth's Donnelley's office without knocking. She looked at the older woman sitting at the desk and smiled when she saw the shock that swept across her face as she moved away from the door revealing the person behind her. "Alex?" she said as she got up to great her.

"Hello Liz." She looked to where Alex's left arm was behind her hack and found a young boy holding her hand tightly. Alex pulled him gently so that he was standing next to her.

She smiled at the boy. "This must be Antonio." She said with a smile.

"Hello" He said returning the smile. He looked up at his mother. "Is this the part where I have to wait outside?"

"Yes, but it won't take long." She kissed his forehead and watched him leave with John. They closed the door behind them.

"I must say Alex, you playing the role of a mother is just perfect." Liz said as they sat down. "Now you," She said pointing to Katrina "I've never met before."

"Agent Katrina Johnson with the CIA." She said extending her hand and Liz shook it. She sat back down. "I'm sure the DAs office is aware of Casey disappearance."

"Everyone's talking about it. Only a few know the real story." Liz said looking at Alex. She noticed her hair was no longer blonde but her smile was still the same. "Are there any new leads to her whereabouts?"

"Liz, there's something you need to know." Alex said in her rather very serious tone. "Casey has been kidnapped by Cesar Velez. He's using her to get to me."

"You want to talk to Connors." Liz said in more of a statement that a question.

"He was a hired assassin for Velez. He might be able to help us find Casey." Katrina said.

"I'll set it up." Liz said as she picked up the phone.

Olivia and Elliot walked into Casey's apartment building. Elliot sat quietly through out the ride there. She knew he was thinking about Casey. After seeing those pictures they all wanted to find her as fast as they could. They walked into the elevator and press the button for Casey's floor. "Elliot we'll find her." She said turning to face her partner.

"The only way for Velez to bring her to us is if we give him Alex. Velez tried to kill her before and who's to say he wont kill Casey." The elevator door opened and they walked out onto her floor. They walked quietly to her apartment Hoping that CSU missed something. The room hadn't changed much. Warner said they're were no fibers or fingerprints any where. These guys were professionals.

Olivia's phone rang. "Benson." Elliot walked around the apartment. He walked into Casey's bedroom. _So this is what her room looks like._ It was trashed, just like the rest of the apartment. He walked up to her night stand and picked up a picture of her and the rest of the gang. He remembered this night. New year's party. "Hey." He turned around to face his partner.

"That was Katrina. We have an appointment to talk to Connors."

Cragen, Alex, Huang, Munch, Fin, and Agent Hammond stood inside the conference room looking at Connors through the two-way mirror. "I wanna pop this guy's ass." Fin said standing next to Alex. He looked at Connors who just sat there peacefully in his orange jump suit. The door opened and Liz walked in with Elliot and Olivia. They looked around the room.

"Where's Katrina?" Elliot asked not seeing her anywhere in site. Huang had arranged for Connors to be brought to the FBI building for questioning.

"She'll be here shortly." Huang said. He moved so that he could see the group easier. "Elliot, you can't be in there. Your more emotionally involved in this case than anyone of us."

"You have no right to tell me I can't talk to him!" Elliot yelled.

"But I can." Cragen stepped in. Everyone knew how bad his temper gets when someone close to him is hurt.

Liz walked into the interrogation room followed by Huang and Olivia. Elliot stood next to Alex and allowed her to put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Well, I see you're disparate to bring in Velez." Connors said as they entered the room.

"He kidnapped our A.D.A." Olivia said.

He looked tat the two-way mirror. "Hello Alex." He said with a smile. Olivia stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the two-way mirror.

Elliot felt Alex stiffen in his hold.

"Tell us what you know." Said Liz.

"Reduce my sentence then I'll talk." Connors spoke directly to her.

"No deal. Attempted murder of an A.D.A. and of an eight year old boy, plus the murder of his parents. I don't think so." Liz said as she got up and left the room. She closed the door. Katrina walked into the room and looked at everyone. She walked up to the mirror and looked at Connors. Huang and Olivia walked in.

"Let me talk to him." Katrina said turning around to face everyone.

"He wouldn't talk to them , what makes you think he'll talk to you?" Elliot said.

"She's one of them government conspiracies." Munch said with a smile. Everyone rolled their eyes at his comment. Alex was the only one who smiled.

Katrina ignored them and entered the interrogation room.

Connors looked up and shifted in his chair at the woman who just entered the small room with him. He stood up and backed away in to the wall behind him, knocking his chair over in the process. He held out his cuffed hands and pointed them at Katrina. "Stay away from me."

Katrina smirked at his reaction as she put her hand on her hip. "Well hello to you too Connors."


	6. Chapter 6

**Replying to DC:  
First of all, everyone's story is different. It doesn't matter who the couple is, they are going to have different lives, face different obstacles, and have different views. Yes, I wrote one story with the pairing as Casey and Elliot and yes, other people have, too. However, our stories and our character's relationships are COMPLETELY different. Are you not going to watch a war movie because every war is the same? People fight, people die, and someone wins. Are you not going to read a murder mystery because they all start and end the same? Someone is murdered, detectives investigate the crime, and they find the killer. Every story, every movie, every crime has a different story behind it. They can involve the same two people but not the same personalities or the same relationship. I suggest that you think about what you are going to say before you say it. I am almost certain that none wants to look like an idiot.**

**On with the story…**

Connors moved quickly into the corner of the room, trying very hard to get away from Katrina. She calmly pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on the table in front of her. Connors remained in his corner where he felt somewhat safe. He looked at Katrina who sat quietly at the table in front of him. He decided to be the first to break the silence. "What do you want from me now?"

Katrina pointed to the chair that Connors had knocked over in his attempt to distance himself from her. "I don't see why you're trying to run away from me, you're surrounded by four walls. Unless you can walk through them, I don't see you going anywhere."

Connors put his hands down in front of him and walked cautiously over to the chair. He picked it up and put it back onto its legs. He sat down in the chair slowly, keeping his eyes on Katrina. "You want to know where Velez is."

"Aren't we a little detective?" Katrina said all while keeping her eyes on Connors. Katrina looked at her right hand as she held it up in front of her face. Connors slowly inched his chair back causing a loud stretching sound on the floor. "I'm going to ask you nicely and you are going to answer me nicely, understood?" Connors nodded, showing he understood Katrina's request. "Where is Velez holding Casey?"

Connors glanced at the two-way mirror before looking back at Katrina. Connors knew he really had no choice. If he talked Velez, would most likely have him killed in prison. If he didn't, Katrina would get the answer out of him in the most unpleasant manner. He had had a run in with her in the past and it wasn't something he wanted to relive. "He will kill me."

Katrina squinted her eyes and tilted her head, still not removing her eyes off Connors. She sat silent for a few minutes, as if she was thinking over his request. "Who are you more afraid of, Connors?" Katrina got up from her seat and walked over to the two-way mirror. She had her back towards Connors, so she couldn't see what he was doing. One rule was, never to turn your back on a prisoner. At that moment, Connors stood up, grabbed the leg of his chair, and swung it at Katrina. She didn't move or flinch when she saw the reflection in the mirror. The chair stopped mid air right above her head. Connors looked surprised as he tried to swing the chair at her again, but the chair stopped at the same spot as before. Elliot and Fin ran into the room as fast as they could. Katrina raised her hand at them and they stopped dead in their tracks. She turned around and faced Connors. He dropped the chair on the ground and backed away from her quickly. "Did you honestly think I showed you all my tricks at our last encounter?" She waved her hand at the chair Connors had dropped on the floor and it slid towards him. "Sit"

Connors obeyed her command and sat instantly. She looked over to Elliot and Fin and nodded for them to come in to the room. She walked over to them as Fin closed the door. "Just stand back." They nodded, understanding she wanted to finish this alone.

Katrina walked over to the mirror and leaned back against the wall. She folded her arms across her chest and just stared at Connors. The man sitting in front of her was known as the "Ghost", a hired assassin who was capable of killing his targets without being seen or detected. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone and yet he sits in front of her trembling in his chair. She had run into him a few years before he was hired to kill Alex. At that time, she worked for the United States Military. She was assigned to get information from him weather he was willing to give it up or not, she had to get it from him. She did not expect him to tell her what she wanted to know, so she did what she knew best at the time. She didn't exactly consider it torture, she simply gave him two options none of which was beneficial to him. He could have claimed she beat him and tortured him all he wanted, but without physical proof, his accusations didn't stand.

"Connors, you should not have done that. You know that, right?" Katrina spoke to him as if she were speaking to a misbehaved child.

"What did I have to loose?" Connors responded quickly. "Why can't I move? What did you do to me?" Connors used all his strength to move his arms and legs but he couldn't.

"That's not important right now. Now, answer my question. Where is Velez keeping Casey?" She said as she walked over to where Connors was sitting.

Connors didn't respond to her question. She was getting impatient with him time was running out. She kicked the chair out from under him and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the wall. She felt Elliot and Fin right behind her getting ready to pull her off him. "Stay back!" She shouted at them. She tightened her grip around Connors' neck.

She felt Elliot's hand on her arm. "Katrina, that's enough. He's not going to talk."

"Answer my question!" She stated one last time.

Connors tried to speak but couldn't due to the death grip she had around his throat. She loosened her grip allowing him to speak. She put her head close to his. "He owns a town house in Brooklyn. That's all I know." She dropped him to the floor and began to walk out of the room. "You'll never find her in time. All you'll find his her dead body"

Katrina stopped at the door and glanced at Connors. She flicked her wrist and Connors flew into the wall to his left. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Writer's block and I've been so busy with working and being sick(no swine flu) with a viral infection. So here we go…**

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked Katrina loudly while pointing at the interrogation room as they were walking into the squad room. The rest of the gang followed him in silence but all wanting to ask the same question. They were still trying to process what had happened in there. Munch was of course the only one smiling. He leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest trying to come up with a possible conspiracy to explain what just happened.

Katrina stopped in front of the case board and looked at the picture of what evidence they had. She was ignoring Elliot's effort to get her to explain what happened moments ago. She could sense his anger building up from her ignoring him. He stood behind her and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath. "Care to explain?"

Katrina turned around to face Elliot and the others. She sighed and ran her hand threw her hair. She made eye contact with Huang pleading for him to help her. She didn't know exactly how to explain what she did. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. "I should not have done what I did. I exposed myself and put all of you in danger. The government isn't exactly understanding." She turned around to face the case board once more. She felt everyone's eyes on her. "No one really understands what I do or why I do it." She suddenly developed an English accent. "This is who I really am. I have many names and many identities. I have lost count of how many times I have died. I was born during the Victorian period. My family has past on to the after life, leaving me to walk this earth alone. Some may call immortality a gift, but I call it a curse."

"Code Delta, that's the part of the government you work for. I have heard conspiracy junkies talking about it in the chat rooms. There are five of you, all with different gifts. Since there is only one person on that team with a English accent, that must make you Illyria. Rumor has it that you are a vampire." Munch explained to the group. He held his head up high. Proud of what he knew. "See, I knew my conspiracies would come in handy one day."

"I can assure you that I am not a vampire." Katrina said. She turned around to face everyone. "I went by Illyria many centuries ago. In this life time I would appreciate it if you referred to me as Katrina."

"Of course." Cragen decided it was time for him to change the subject and get back on track with the case. "Now do we have any idea as to where Casey is being held?"

"Connors said that Velez owns a town home somewhere in Brooklyn. Do you think that is where she is being held?" Olivia said as she walked up to look at the board with Katrina.

"It's a start. Search the database and see if you find any owner of records relating to Velez." Cragen said as he headed back to his office. "Times running out people!"

Katrina started walking to the door quickly, she didn't have to turn around to know who was following her. "Where are you going?" Olivia said as she hurried to catch up with Katrina.

"For a walk in Brooklyn."

**Sorry this chapter is short. I still have writer's block. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Writers block is over! Haha Maybe the glass of wine helped. Its like 2 am. Lol Watching Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. Love Harry Potter! Anyone see The Half Blood Prince yet? Saw it 3 times!!!! ******** Fave character is Hermoine. She has a bigger role in the book but not so much in the movie…. Anyways…on with the next chapter.**

_"We should move her somewhere else. She will die if we leave her here in this cold basement."_

_"Are you growing soft, old man?"_

Casey could hear two men speaking to each other loudly on the other side of the door. They were talking about her. _Am I dieing? _Casey asked herself after hearing what the man said.

"_At least let me put her in a bed. She can stay in my room. She isn't going to try to escape. You guys did enough damage to her. What good is she to you dead?"_

Casey tried to open her eyes to see if anyone was coming into the basement.

_"Fine, its your ass on the line."_

Casey heard the door to the basement open and she could hear someone walking up to her. Her heart began beating faster and louder. She was afraid, she didn't know how long she had been held captive. She had lost track of time, being in the basement, not knowing whether it was light or dark out didn't help. Casey felt and hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch and move aside. Well as far as she could move without screaming in pain.

"Shh Casey, its okay. I'm going to take you somewhere more comfortable." Casey knew that voice. He had came to feed her before. For some reason, she felt like she could trust him. He wasn't like the other men who came in to give her water or to release their anger on her. "Trust me, please."

Casey didn't have much choice, but she did trust him. She didn't know why, but she did. She nodded in acknowledgment. She felt him help her sit up, she opened her eyes to look at him, but she couldn't keep them open for long. "I'm so tired." She said weakly.

She felt herself being picked up, she rested her head on his shoulders as he carried her out of the basement. She lost consciousnesses once more.

Olivia and Katrina walked down the streets of Brooklyn quietly side by side. They were trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. While everyone else was at their computers trying to find clues and new leads to the investigation, Katrina and Olivia were out walking the streets of Brooklyn hoping to find anyone or anything that could lead them to Casey. Katrina decided to break the silence between them. "I hope you understand that I am doing what I can to help you find your friend."

Olivia glanced at Katrina. She understood what she was saying. After what she witnessed earlier, she asked herself why Katrina couldn't use her abilities to find Casey. She was angry at first but soon realized that she too had her limits. "I understand. You have to ignore Elliot, he can be such a hot head at times."

"He cares for her, Casey that is. He cares for Alex as well. I can see it in his eyes. He is torn between two women. One who just returned from witness protection and one who has been kidnapped and only god knows if she is still alive." Katrina knew that when dealing with a kidnap victim, you have to go in imagining the worst. Well, at least that was how she dealt with it. If you try to convince yourself that everything would be okay and things are not. It only makes your feel worse. "We will find her."

"I know" Olivia said. She had faith. She needed her best friend. Olivia glanced across the street and noticed a man walking parallel to them. She had noticed him a few blocks back also. "I think we're being followed." She whispered to Katrina.

Katrina looked over to the man just as he looked at her. They made eye contact for a brief moment before he started running. Olivia and Katrina both ran across the street ignoring the cars beeping their horns at them. Katrina ran ahead of Olivia trying to catch up to the man. He looked back and saw Katrina coming up behind him. He turned into an alley, glanced behind him once more, and saw no sign of Katrina. All of a sudden, he felt someone grab him by his coat and shoved him into a wall. He looked at his attacker and was shocked to see that it was Katrina. "What the hell? Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Why are you following us?" Katrina asked as she held him against the wall. She felt him trying to out of her grip so she pulled him off of the wall and pushed him back against it even harder than the first time. She could see Olivia walk up next to her.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"I aint telling you anything." His voice had a hint of fear in it.

"Did we ask you anything other than your name?" Katrina asked him as she turned him around to place handcuffs on him. Once she had his hands in cuffs she turned him back around to face her and Olivia. She reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and tossed it to Olivia.

"James Mcavoi. Now where do I know that name? Oh yes, there is an arrest warrant out for you." Olivia said with a smile. This just may be what they need. "Looks like you're going for a ride"

Casey woke up to find herself laying down on something soft. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was now lying in a bed in a small room. She tried to sit up but felt dizziness hit her as soon as she lifted her head off the pillow. The door opened and she held her breathe. She released her breathe when she saw who it was. He walked up to the bed and sat down in a chair that had been next to the bed. He opened a bottle of water and held it to her lips. She drank from it slowing. "Where am I?"

"I had you moved from the basement to my room. Do not worry, I will be sleeping on the couch." He pulled the blanket up to make sure Casey was warm. "You need to get some rest if you want to get better."

Casey could not argue. She wanted to ask him more questions but she could not fight a loosing battle with sleep. She felt her eyes close and she gave into darkness once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back again. Here we go……**

Alex returned to her home after Katrina and Olivia left the station. She felt so useless not being able to help with the investigation. The US Marshals had her under 24-hour protection. She didn't like it but she knew that they just wanted to make sure she and Antonio are safe. After all, it was her that Velez wanted. Give one life to save another. Right now, her concerns were of Casey. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. She had to think positive.

Alex's thoughts process was interrupted when she heard laughter. She looked in the direction of the voices and saw Antonio in the kitchen with John. They were making ice cream sundays. She was grateful to have John in their lives. He was a good role model to Antonio. Alex was lying down on the couch watching television. She got up and walked over to join them in the kitchen.

"I want lots of chocolate chips on my sunday!" Antonio was very excited about making his own sunday that he overloaded it with many different toppings. Alex smiled and tilted her head trying to make out what exactly he put on his ice cream.

"Wow that is probably one of the biggest sundays I have ever seen." Alex said as she ran her hand through Antonia's hair messing it up a little. She made eye contact with John and he smiled. John had been spending a lot of time with them. More than he had to. He had become part of their family. He wasn't much younger than her. He spent many nights at the house. Sleeping in his own room that is.

He finished putting the final touches on his sunday . "Master Piece!" Alex laughed. "Would you like the first bite?"

"Tempting, but I think I am going to skip desert and go up stairs and take a nap." Alex planted a kiss on top of Antonio's head before heading out of the kitchen. She stopped by her wine cooler and grabbed a warm bottle of cabernet sauvignon and a wine glass. When Alex arrived at her bedroom, she noticed that he phone was blinking. Alex changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed her phone. It was a message from Olivia. They had someone in custody and they were about to begin interrogation. Olivia was Alex's best friend. It was hard for her to enter witness protection. Leaving the life she had behind. Making everyone believe she had not survived the shooting.

She couldn't even attend her own mother's funeral. Her thoughts drifted back to that night. The look on Elliot's and Olivia's face when she stepped out of the black SUV. It broke her heart to see the pain she put her friends through, especially Elliot. She and Elliot had grown close over her time with SVU. They never pursued a relationship. She sent Olivia a message. Alex placed her phone back on her nightstand. Sleep was what she needed right now. There was no use in fighting it.

Katrina stood at the two-way mirror watching James Macavoi sitting nervously at the table. Elliot walked up next to her. She didn't turn to look at him. "This our guy?" Elliot asked her. All she did was nod her head. Elliot opened the door and stepped into the interrogation room followed closely by Olivia. Elliot tossed a manila folder down on the table and pictures spilled out of it.

James picked up one of the photos and looked at it closely. "Your finger prints were found on those photos of Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak."

James looked up at Olivia. "Assistant District Attorney?" his voice trembled.

"What? You didn't know?" Elliot asked as he stood behind James. James shook his head. "The woman you took pictures off. These pictures" Elliot spread the photos out on the desk for James to see clearly. "Pictures of her beaten and tied up." Elliot pointed to Casey. "She is an Assistant District Attorney."

"I..I didn't know. I thought she looked familiar. But I didn't ask questions. I was paid to take the pictures to your station." James said. "I didn't know."

"Who paid you?" Olivia asked.

"I never met the man. He called me and told me to pick up the photos from a park bench in central park. I needed the money." James said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just needed the money."

"You have a bad addiction, don't you James?" Elliot said as he pulled a chair up to James. He sat down and looked directly at James. "Help yourself. Arrange a meeting."

Casey was sitting up in bed eating soap. She looked at the man who has been so nice to her. He cleansed her wounds, made sure she was getting enough food and water. She wondered why though. He looked at her and noticed that she had stopped eating. "Are you finished?"

"I was wondering. What is your name?" Casey asked him. She didn't remember if he had told her his name. Come to think of it, she didn't remember most of the recent events.

"Hector." He was about to speak again but his phone rang. "What?—Where?---10 minutes." He hung up the phone and walked over to Casey. "Get some rest, I will be back to check up on you." He took the bowl away from Casey and placed it on the table. He didn't say another word to her and left the room. Casey glanced around and saw that the windows had bars on them. Why did the windows to his room have bars on them? Was he a prisoner as well? So many unanswered questions. Casey was gaining her strength back slowing. She closed her eyes and slowly started drifting back to sleep. She will fight her way out of here…soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have bene busy with work and drawing and training….i want to join the marines next year. ******** be one of the few the proud the marines! Oh and I also forgot my password. Lol anyways…if you are on twitter, please follow me and tweet me so I know its you guys and I will follow you back! itsjustv is my twitter name.**

**Jkrowling17- there are two characters named john in the story. Lol Sorry. There is John Munch and US Marshal John.**

**BeginnerStyle- Thank you so much! Hope I continue reading what your thoughts are about the upcoming chapters!**

**Reviews!!!!! :)**

**Oh and sorry this is short. I gotta finish my drawing. ******

Alex was sound asleep when she felt someone jerk next to her. She opened her eyes and lifter her head off of John's chest. She looked up at him and he put his finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet. He got out of bed and grabbed his gun. He signaled for her to stay still. "Antonio." She mouth to John and he nodded. He slowly opened the door and went out into the hallway. Alex stayed where she was told. She tried to listen to what was going on outside of her room. She slowly gets out of bed, she couldn't sit and hide. She made walked out of her room as quietly as she could. She needed to get into Antonio. She couldn't see John anywhere on the upper level. She reached Antonio's room to find him still sleeping silently in his bed. She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Antonio" She shook him gently again. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "We need to hide." She put her finger to her lips instructing him to be silent. He slowly got out of bed and took her hand. All of a sudden, a gunshot rang through the whole house. Alex grabbed Antonio and ran towards his closet. She pushed the door open and typed in a code on a key pad that was located on the wall. The door opened and they both entered. The door automatically locked when it shut. She had a panic room installed in her home a few months ago. One was located in Antonio's room and one in her's. When the lights came on, the monitors in the room turned on also, allowing her to see what was going on in her house. She scanned the monitors for any sign of John, but he was nowhere to be found.

John ducked in time before the bullet flew past him. He returned fire at the dark figure on the other side of the room. He caught another figure running past him out of the corner of his eye. He heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen and a gun fire. John lowered his gun and went into tackle mode. John walked through the living room heading slowly towards the noise. There was a man laying on the ground unconscious. John checked his pulse, it was steady. John rounded the corner into the kitchen; he looked up and saw a man standing at the other side of the kitchen with a gun pointed at him. John reacted quickly and pointed his gun straight back at the masked man. They both stood at a stand still. Looking one another directly in the eyes. Then out of nowhere, a figure runs into the kitchen and kicks the masked man in the face taking him by surprise. As he falls back she grabs for his gun. "Get to Alex, get her out of here." John looked and saw that it was Katrina. She punch the man in the throat and hit him in the head with a chair causing him to go unconscious. "There are more coming. They decided to go after Alex themselves." She said as she stood up straight and walked quickly towards John. They both ran through the living room and up the stairs. She followed John into Antonio's room and towards the closet. He looked up at the camera that was in the corner of the ceiling.

"Alex, Katrina is here with me. We have to go." John said into the camera. Moments later, the door opened and Alex and Antonio both came out. They followed Katrina through the house and into the garage.

She removed her gun from her holster and handed it to John. "Drive to this address. There are Marshals waiting for you there. Call me on this phone once you get there."

Alex put Antonio in the back set of the truck then stopped to look Katrina in the eyes. Katrina pulled Alex into a tight hug. "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. We will find Casey and end this once and for all."

"Thank you." Was all Alex could say.

"Get out of here. Go." Katrina said as she opened the garage door. She watched them drive off before getting into her own car. A meeting had been arrange…it was time to bring Casey home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry for the long awaited update. I finished "No time to waste" and now its time to finish this while I write the no time to waste sequel (till death do us part). ****Well here it is. It's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. **

Katrina sat on a park bench in central park reading a book about the Jung's and Freud theory on dreams. She had to admit it was a very good book. "Any sign of him yet?" She said softly into her hidden mic.

Olivia stood near the pond with a police dog while Finn was dressed as a street bum and well Elliot got stuck as a jogger. He must have circled Katrina several times within the last ten minutes. "No sign of him. El? Finn?'

Elliot stopped running and stood in front of Katrina to catch his breath. He looked to his left and noticed a man matching the description and malcovio had given them. "Black coat, salt and pepper hair walking this way."

The man sat down next to Katrina on the bench. He looked around the park then at the book she was reading. "That's a very interesting book. Psychology major?"

Katrina turned the page still not taking her eyes off the book. "I find it to be a good book to read from time to time."

The man turned his head and made eye contact with Katrina. "You're British."

"What gave you that impression?" They both laughed.

The man took a breath and looked around once more. "I was suppose to meet a friend here. I watched this area for a few moments before I came to this bench Ms. Johnson." He made eye contact with her. "I mean you no harm."

Katrina looked him straight in the eye. She didn't feel in danger. In fact, she felt safe. It was unexplainable. The moment he said her name, she knew that Elliot and the others were now focused on them. "I sense no danger. But I can assure you that I can handle my own."

The man laughed and nodded. "My boss does a lot of research. Well more like he has people do a lot of research for him. Files cross my desk and you my dear were one of them. I can assume that the friend I was supposed to meet here is no longer coming."

Katrina closed the book and set it down on the bench. "I believe he's preoccupied at the moment."

He picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "You want me to tell you where to find her."

"It would be nice if you did. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want do." Katrina said looking off into the distant at Olivia.

"I dressed her wounds. They beat her badly. She has a few broken ribs. You need to get her out of there. He will send people to capture Alex." He looked down at the book and took a deep breath.

"He already did." Katrina said without looking at him. "He didn't get her. She's safe."

He sighed with relief. "You are probably wondering why I am willingly giving you this information."

Katrina brushed her hand through her hair. "You will see her again, I promise."

They made eye contact at the very moment and she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He shook his head and closed the book before placing it down on the bench. "I must get going. I need to run some errands before returning. It was nice meeting you. Page 59 has a good insert on psychoanalysis."

Katrina nodded and watched him walk away. "El, give him some space then take him in, gently." She picked up the book and turned to page 59. There was a small piece of paper wedged in between the pages. _The house has six heavily armed men. His office is on the first floor located at the back of the house. She is being kept on the second floor in the second bedroom. Good luck. _


	12. Chapter 12

**SNOW DAY! SCHOOL IS CLOSED! YAY. Well I only have classes two days a week but still. Lol anyways…**

**Ranowa Hikura: Here you go. Lol Now you post! Lol Now post the sequel!**

**And to everyone else who has waited patiently for the update… yay! Lol reviews appreciated. ****Sorry it took so long and sorry its short. **

**

* * *

**

Katrina stood along the back wall of the room as Cragen and Agent Hammond went over the details for the raid of Velez's home. The DEA's office will be heading the raid and the SVU team was not happy with it. Casey is apart of their team, they should be the ones to bring her home. Katrina glanced over to where Elliot was pacing back and forth. She could sense his anger and fear. Not fear for the danger they were about to face but the fear of the state they might find Casey in. Whether it be physical or mental state, he was scared.

Elliot couldn't stand still, he had to keep moving, he needed to keep himself from thinking about the "what ifs". He stood up against the wall and glance at Katrina who was looking straight at him. Her eyes were dark and intense. He felt as if she was looking straight into his soul. Could she sense his needs and desires? He needed to convince himself that Casey was still alive, that no harm had come her way. But he couldn't lie to himself. He knew Casey had been harmed. He knew what her injuries were, but he did not know the condition she was in. All he was told was that they needed to get to her soon. He needed to get her back safely, he longed to feel her wrapped in his arms. He was suppose to be her protector, her saint. But he failed.

"The safe return of A.D.A Casey Novak is vital. Agent Lee with the FBI will be leading the team. You are to follow her orders." Hammond made eye contact with Katrina and she nodded. "Lets move people!"

Katrina was surprised at Hammond's decision. They had a conversation earlier about who should be leading the raid. She believed that SVU had every right to lead this raid due to the fact that the victim is one of their own but Velez was wanted by FBI, CIA and DEA. She took a deep breath as the SVU team approached her. "Look before you start yelling at me, hear me out." Her comment was mostly directed at Elliot. "I didn't know I was leading this raid until Hammond announced it. Velez is wanted by FBI, CIA, DEA and of course NYPD. I assure you that he will face charges for the crimes that he has committed against Casey and Alex."

Elliot sighed and lowered his head. All he cared about was Casey. Katrina had earned their trust. He made eye contact with the team and nodded.

Cragen stepped forward and made eye contact with Katrina. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Katrina, Olivia and Elliot approached the front door of Velez's home, gun and flashlights drawn. Fin and Munch were positioned at the back entrance of the house. Katrina took a deep breath before she gave the signal for the door to be taken down. One of the agents knocked the door down and another through a flash grenade into the room. Katrina gave the signal for the agents to enter the home. If anyone was in the room when the flash grenade went off, their ears would be ringing and vision would be blurred.

"Kitchen is clear!" Shouted one of the agents.

"Living room clear!" Shouted another.

"Upper level is also clear, Agent Lee."

Katrina lowered her gun and turned to face the agent who just informed her that the upper level was clear. That's impossible. The entire house is empty.

Katrina followed Elliot and Olivia up stairs. They walked into the room were Casey was held in. Elliot checked the closet, under the bed. Everywhere but Casey was nowhere to be found. Elliot punched the wall. "She's not here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! So I just bought a new laptop today! YAY! Now I can write chapters on the go. Write SVU on this one while I watch SVU on the other one cuz its plugged into an external monitor cuz my laptop monitor broke when my friend dropped a Costco size bottle of grey goose on it. Lol **

**Back to the story, I know ya'll are mad that Casey was not found. Lol This chapter revolves around Katrina and Elliot looking for Casey. Team work! Basically it's all Katrina and Elliot. I wanted to use Olivia but I'm going to keep her with Alex. Okay, I lied, there will be a section of Olivia and Alex.… Hhhmmmm…. Lol**

**Aye ****Ranowa Hikur, OMG I'm watching SVU(season 9 is almost finished lol) and then Liv and Kathy get into a car accident and she went into labor and I went OMG! Remembering your story. Lmao! Liv and Elliot's hug at the end was aaawww. **

**FYI. Remember there are two Johns. SVU John and U.S. Marshall John who is Alex's boyfriend.**

**Story…..**

**

* * *

**

Katrina walked into the federal building in New York City and quickly showed the front desk her CIA ID. She walked around the metal detector and headed towards the elevator. The raid was a complete failure. The entire townhome had been completely emptied out. Someone told Velez that they were coming for him. The only people who knew was the man that gave them the address and the agents part of the raid. She placed her CIA badge on her hip where it was visible to those around her as she waited for the elevator. The kept replaying the last couple of hours in her head over and over again., trying to figure out if she had over looked something. The sound of the elevator door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. She got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor. She loved riding in elevators by herself. There was no awkward silence or uncomfortable conversations.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Her quiet time was interrupted when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Elliot. "I told you to go home and get some rest. I will come and get you when I am finished." Katrina said with a forceful tone. She understood the situation Elliot was in. She felt his anger, his fear, and his love for Casey. "I can't talk right now." She hung up the phone as she got off the elevator. She walked through the dark office area and headed straight to an office in the back.

"I've been waiting here for you." Hammond said as he stood up straight. He had been leaning up against the office door.

"Where is he?" She said as she swiped her ID card to unlock the office door.

Hammond gave waved his hand and an agent walked out from around the corner with a man who had a black cloth over his head and his hands were tied behind his back.

Katrina let Hammond into the office and grabbed the man from the agent. "You're excused." She pulled the man into the room and shut the door. She set him down violently in the chair. Hammond turned on a spot light and positioned it above the man in the chair. Hammond went to go stand in the corner of the office and folded his arms. Katrina pulled the cloth off the man's head and tossed a file down on the table.

"Where am I? I am a federal agent!" The man said as he tried to stand up but he was unsuccessful. "You can't do this!"

Katrina grabbed him by the neck and spoke softly in his ear. "Special Agent Brian Wold. Age 37, never been married. You've were with the FBI for five years and then switched over to DEA. You make what? 120k a year?" Katrina sat down in front of him and folded her hands on the table.

"You." Brian said softly.

"You have a cash deposit of 50k a month Agent Wold. Care to tell me about that?" Katrina said as she tilted her head and looked straight into his eyes. She could hear his heart beat increase. "How long have you been working for him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The man said softly.

Katrina leaned forward and spoke in a low tone. "What was that story your mother told you as a child every time you did something bad?"

Brian didn't say anything. Katrina turned the light away and stood up from the table. She nodded at Hammond who walked towards the table. He unfolded his arms and walked over to Brian. "Agent Wold, We dumped you cell phone and the last call you made was to a cell phone located in Velez's townhome."

"I want my lawyer." Agent Brian said with a smirk.

Katrina took a deep breath. Time was running out. Casey could be dead or she could be dying and Velez could be heading out to a country where he couldn't be extradited. She turned around and waved her hand causing the table to fly across the room and into the wall.

Brian Stood up and stumbled back falling to the ground in a panic. "What the hell was that?" He tried to free his hands but they were tied to the chair. He tried to pull the chair back with him but they were secure to the ground. "You stay away from me!"

Katrina walked towards him slowly as her eyes blacked over. She formed her right hand into a fist as a ring of fire swirled around it. "Where is he, Agent Brian?"

* * *

Alex, John and Antonio had been taken to a safe house that Katrina had set up for them. She had just but Antonio to bed after two hours of assuring him that everything was going to be okay. Everything had to be okay. Casey had to be okay. If Casey never tried Connors she wouldn't have been pulled into this mess. She took a deep breath and headed out into the living room where John was on the phone coordinating new security post outside the safe house. She leaned up against the wall and just watched him. She felt safe with him no matter what situation they were in. Every time he walked into the room, her heart would skip a beat. Whenever he smiled at her, she would just melt. She hadn't felt this way since Elliot. He looked up and saw Alex leaning against the wall. He hung up the phone and smiled. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." John said as he held her tight.

Alex kept her head against his chest. She loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Alex looked up and John leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Then the phone rand. "Wonderful timing." John laughed as he answered the phone. "Yeah? Who? Send her to the door." John looked at Alex. "Detective Benson is here."

Alex ran to the door and opened it quickly to revel the detective standing on the front steps. She pulled Olivia into the house, shut the door then pulled Olivia into a hug. The hug felt like it lasted forever. They both let go and looked into each other's eyes, both on the verge of tears. John smiled at the scene and left the room quietly allowing the two best friends some much needed time alone.

"Did you guys find her?" Alex said as she sat down on the couch.

Olivia sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "No. Someone tipped him off. We got there and the house was empty. We'll get him Alex."

Alex wiped a tear from her cheek. "I miss my old life, Liv. Don't get me wrong, I love Antonio as if he were my own. He has shown me a side of myself that I never knew existed. Then there is John. I haven't felt this way about a man since Elliot."

Olivia smiled. She remembered when Alex and Elliot played the avoidance game. They argued with each other like crazy. Then one day Elliot got the nerve to ask her out. "Have you told him?"

Alex rested her head against the back of the couch. She closed her eyes. She wanted to tell him so many times but she was afraid. Afraid that if she did and something happened, she would have to be moved and they would be separated. Why set herself up for more heartache? "No."

"Why not?" Olivia asked softly.

Alex took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "What if something happens and we get separated? They assign me a new identity with a new team?"

Olivia put her arm around Alex and pulled her close. She missed her best friend so much. When Olivia thought that Alex had died, she felt as if her whole world was crumbling down in front of her. Then to find out she was alive only to lose her again. "I know honey, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Da da da! Anyone notice that in season 11 Alex got Casey's old office? And did anyone else always notice that the doors behind Alex's desk keep changing? Lmao. In episode Anchor the doors were solid wood then in the next episode the doors had glass on it? Hahahaha Anyways…. LONG Chapter!**

_Elliot, wake up._

Elliot heard his name being called but he couldn't register the voice to the owner. He tried to open his eyes but it felt as if his eye lids were glued shut.

_Elliot._

He heard the voice again. The accent, there was an accent. _I know that accent._ He moved his hand to his face and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us."

Elliot looked up and saw a face staring back at him. His vision started to become clearer and he recognized the person standing before him. "Katrina?" Elliot slowly sat up with the help of Katrina. He felt like he was hit by a train. "What happened?"

Katrina pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. I sent my men to get you but I guess Max over dossed you with sleep gas." Katrina handed Elliot a bottle of water.

Elliot took the water and drank from the bottle slowly. His memory started coming back to him slowly. He had just gotten home from grabbing dinner when someone grabbed him from behind and the next thing he knew, he woke up with Katrina standing over him. "Where am I?"

Katrina brushed her hair back with her hand. "I can't give you our exact location but we are somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. I got a location on where Velez has taken Casey. My team has been assigned to bring Velez in."

"Did the government forget about Casey?" Elliot asked showing a hint of anger in his voice.

Katrina got up from her seat and walked over to a dresser. She opened it up and pulled out a black duffle bag. "No, I said my team has been assigned to bring in Velez." She tossed the duffle bag down in front of Elliot.

* * *

Katrina sat at her desk reading some classified documents on her laptop. She just got a classified email from the CIA Director on their mission. The government wanted Velez dead or alive. Her team mostly dealt with assassinations rather than go on rescue missions. She closed her laptop and sat back in chair. She closed her eyes and focused on Casey. Trying to sense her essence, her pain, her fear. She heard a soft faint voice calling for Elliot. _Casey_. Katrina got up and grabbed her black jacket from the closet. She stood in front of the mirror and put on her jacket. She flicked her hand and her office door opened to reveal Elliot standing there with his arm up in the air. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. "Shut the door behind you." She said walking back to her desk.

Elliot shut the door and took a seat in front of Katrina's desk. "Can I ask you a question?"

Katrina looked at him and squinted her eyes. "Why do I do what I do?" Elliot nodded. She took a deep breath and held the two rings up for Elliot to see. "When I first discovered my abilities, I wasn't exactly the poster child. I was young, I was reckless. Until one night, I got caught in the middle of a bank robbery. There were at least five adults and four children in that bank. The hostage negotiator wouldn't meet their demands so they opened fire on the hostages. I redirected the bullets away from the hostages. I saved their lives that day and it was the greatest thing I had ever done. It felt great. I got a phone call from the government a few days later and was offered a job. I took an oath to protect this country." She was right; she did take an oath to protect this country. She may not agree with some of the missions she was assigned to carry out but she had to admit they were in the countries best interest. "Casey is alive, Elliot."

Elliot let out a sigh of relief, he put his head down and ran his hands through his hair. He felt tears form in his eyes and fought hard to keep them from falling.

"We're going to find her, Elliot." Katrina said softly. "I need you to have a clear head when we board that ship."

Elliot looked up and sat back in his chair. "So What do you know?"

"Velez is aboard a cargo ship that is heading towards Colombia. Rumor has it that there is going to be a meeting between the three drug cartels in Colombia, the Medellin, Cali, and Norte Del Valle Cartel." Max said he flipped through the slide.

"Wait, aren't they rivals against each other? Why would they be holding a meeting?" Elliot asked confused.

"They each have something in common. They want the US to leave them alone." Said another a male agent.

"They are going to use Casey as a negotiation factor." Elliot said with hatred in his voice. "The government doesn't negotiate!"

"Neither do we." Katrina said as she gave Elliot a reassuring smile. "Max, you and Joe will go after the Medellin, Eric and Carter, go after the Cali. I want their leader brought in alive. The rest is at your own discretion. Move out."

With that the men left the room leaving Katrina alone with Elliot. Katrina got up and walked over to a control panel located on the wallet. "My men question my choice to allow you, an NYPD to take part in this mission." She said as she typed in a code on the panel. The doors on the wall opened revealing storage full of guns and different types of weapons. "

Elliot walked over to the weapon storage. "Is it because I'm a cop or a mortal?" He asked harshly. "I served in the military."

Katrina handed him gun holsters. "Yes, Marine corps. I know all about your background. Your police jacket, your military record. I trust that you will be able to keep up with me on this mission."

Elliot smiled. He selected two hand guns and put them on holster that he had on both of his thighs. He put a knife in a holster around his ankle and selected two assault rifles. Katrina handed him a belt for him to carry extra ammunition around his waist. "I can hold my own." He was actually looking forward to this. His focus was to find Casey alive and bring her home and at the same time, he wanted anyone who harmed her dead. He handed Katrina an assault rifle but she turned it down.

"I don't like guns." She said receiving a confused look from Elliot then he remembered that she had her own weapons. She opened a long silver case revealing two Katanas. She secured them both behind her back. "Guns take the fun out of the fight." She tied her hair back into a pony tail and handed Elliot a vest. "I promised Cragen and Olivia that I would bring you back alive."

"So how are we getting there?" Elliot asked as he put the vest on.

Katrina turned to him and smiled. "Um, you might get a little light headed." She grabbed his arm and they both disappeared in a stream of fire.

* * *

When they both reappeared, they were in a supply closet. Katrina helped to steady Elliot and leaned him against the wall. "Breath slowly, it will pass." Katrina pulled put two blue tooth ear pieces and handed one to Elliot. She put one on her right ear. "We're in position."

Elliot put on his and he heard Max's voice come through. They were also in position. Elliot nodded at Katrina as he got into attack position. He adjusted his assault rifle and waited for Katrina's signal.

Katrina tilted her head towards the door. "Stay close to me Elliot. Do not go running off on your own." Elliot nodded. "The moment we go out that door, the entire ship if going to know we're here."

"Let's get this show on the road." Elliot said.

Katrina smiled. She trusted him. "I'll take the three on the left and you take the two on the right. Ready?" Elliot nodded and Katrina pulled the door open slowly and stepped out into the hall. She turned her back to Elliot and charged down the hall. Elliot stepped out into the hall and opened fire on the door men killing them instantly. He started running towards Katrina.

A man fired his hand gun at Katrina but she blocked the bullet and jumped onto his shoulder. She gripped his neck with both of her knees as she flipped backwards taking him with her. He landed on flat on his stomach as Katrina landed on his back. She grabbed her knife from her boot and stabbed the man in the neck cutting his main artery. She looked up and saw another man running towards her, she threw the knife and it landed right behind his eyes. Elliot was impressed. She was good, very good. Elliot turned his back to her to firing off a few more shots at two more men running in their direction. He turned around and ran towards Katrina who had just taken down the third man.

They ran up down the stairs to the lower level. Katrina pulled out her swords before he ran into the hall. "Elliot! The room at the end of the hall! Go!" Katrina ran down the hall wielding her swords cutting off limb after limb.

Elliot ran towards the room at the end of the hall. He fired at the guards in front of the room. He pushed the door open and pulled out his hand gun. There was a woman wearing a lab coat standing over Casey. "Step away from her." The woman put her hands up and walked away from Casey.

"I'm just a doctor. Please don't shoot." The woman said pleading for her life.

"Get out." Elliot screamed. The doctor ran out of the room and Elliot shut the metal door and locked it. He ran over to where Casey was. "Casey, honey." Elliot whispered softly. "Casey, its Elliot. I'm here, please wake up." Elliot received no response from Casey. "I have Casey." He said into his ear pieces.

_"Stand by for an extraction, Elliot."_

Elliot too Casey's hand and gently ran his finger along her cheek. "Stay with me Casey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So the story is almost over. This may be the last chapter. I'm all writers blocked out with this story if that makes any sense. Lol. So I looked up season 12(currant season) on Netflix and Stephanie March is listed in the credits. Are they bringing Alex back again? If they do, they better keep her for good! Or just bring Diane Neal back. Or both! Lmao.**

**Anyways… reviews reviews.**

**Ranowa Hikura: "****I will never say never! (I will fight), I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never."**

**Off topic. Rachel Nichols just replied to my reply about to her tweet. It was awesome! made me smile. I remember when Diane Neal used to reply on twitter. She is hiding from twitter now!

* * *

**

Elliot stood outside of Casey's hospital room and just watched the young ADA sleep. It had been two weeks since she was rescued from Velez's cargo ship. Once Katrina captured Velez, she transported Casey and Elliot straight to a Naval hospital where she already had a team of doctors waiting. Casey had several broken ribs, a severe concussion, and a broken arm. That of course was just the physical trauma, he couldn't even begin to imagine the emotional trauma she went through and will be facing. He sent word to Alex, Olivia and the others of Casey's safe return. They were relived. Elliot walked into Casey's room and sat down next at her bedside. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it softly.

Casey opened her eyes and looked down at the man holding her hand. "Hey."

Elliot smiled. "Hi. How are you feeling today?"

Casey squeezed Elliot's hand in reassurance. "Better, despite my handicapped arm." She said as she raised her broken arm. Elliot laughed at Casey's comment. "I want to go home."

Elliot looked into Casey's sad eyes. She didn't like hospitals; she missed her friends and family. "I know, honey. Alex and Olivia said hi and that you have too much to catch up on."

"Margaritas." Casey and Elliot said in unison. Olivia and Casey said that Margaritas was a must have component to girl talk.

"I love margaritas." Katrina said as she appeared in the room in a stream of fire. She smiled at Elliot and Casey who still was getting used to seeing Katrina use her powers. "Hi." Katrina said with a smile. She walked over to Casey's bedside with her hand behind her back.

"Hi." Casey said. "What you bring me?"

Katrina laughed. "Why do you always assume that I am going to bring you something every time I come to visit?"

Casey just smiled and lifted her broken arm. "Handicapped."

"Cute." Elliot and Katrina laughed. That was Casey's new favorite word to describing her current condition. Katrina brought her hand from behind her back revealing a stuffed dog and several cards. "The stuffed dog is from Antonio, he said his name is Achilles. He's been watching Troy a lot lately. The cards are from Huang, Munch, Cragen, Alex, Fin, Melinda, and Liv."

Casey hugged the stuffed dog and began reading that cards. "When can I go home?"

Katrina's heels clicked on the floor as she walked across the room to look at Casey's chart. "I spoke to the doctor. He said you should be good to go tomorrow." She put the chart back down and walked back over to Casey's bedside.

"Good cuz I can't stand to sit here and listen to her whine about being in a hospital." Elliot said jokingly with a taunting smile.

"Oh well if those nice cute Navy boys keep coming to visit then I have no problem being here." Casey said in response with a smirk.

Katrina laughed. "Well I should get going. I will have a car pick you up to take you to the airport tomorrow. There will be a jet ready to take you back to New York. Take care."

Katrina was about to leave in her usual manner but stopped when she felt Casey's hand grab her arm. "Casey, never grab me as I'm flaming out." That was her word for how she traveled. "It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Casey said softly. "Elliot could you give us a minute?"

Elliot stood up and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right outside." He smiled at Katrina and gave her a pat on her arm before leaving.

Katrina leaned up against Casey's bed. "Is there something wrong?"

Casey took a deep breath. "No. I want to thank you for everything you have done to rescue me."

Katrina took Casey's hand. "You're welcome. You know, they really care about you. Especially, Elliot."

Casey smiled. "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him in my life."

"I'm sure he says the same thing about you." Katrina looked at her watch. "I am due for a meeting in D.C. in a few minutes. Take care, Casey." She bent down and gave Casey a hug. "Holler if you need anything." They both laughed and Katrina flamed out.

Casey played with the stuffed dog while she waited for Elliot to return. She didn't remember much of what had happened. She asked Elliot a lot of questions about what happened but he would find a way to change the subject. She wasn't going to push him.

Casey laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was getting sleepy again. She heard the door open and smelled the familiar sent of Elliot Cologne. She kept her eyes closed but smiled when she him kiss her on the lips. Then she felt him take her left hand and slip something onto her ring finger. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand.

"Every time you walk into the room, my heart skips a beat. When you smile I smile, when you cry I cry. Casey, when I saw that note on the wall of your apartment, my world came crumbling down before me. I feared that I would never see you again, that I would never get the chance to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show you every day how much you mean to me. Casey Novak, will you marry me?" Elliot said has he held her hand tightly in his.

Casey smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. The man that she loved just asked her to marry him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply and passionately. When they pulled away from each other, she cupped his cheek as he wiped away her tears. "Yes, Elliot Stabler, I will marry you."

* * *

**Oh snaps! haha okay, I will do one more chapter. Then this story will be at its end. :) reviews! :)**


End file.
